


Opposites

by Anime_4_life5



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_4_life5/pseuds/Anime_4_life5
Summary: Somehow the 2p Axis and Allies were pulled from their world, being sent to a far away dimension.In this dimension they find opposites of themselves.Both sides have to try and work together to help the 2p's return to where they came from, before the balance of the two worlds destroys them all.So I wanted to write a 1p and 2p fanfic where the 2p's aren't seen as complete psychos and are seen in a different way. I'm hoping to try and include some humour too.(This is also on Wattpad and FanFiction.Net)
Kudos: 5





	Opposites

"Hmm. This doesn't seem right." Oliver muttered, a slight frown creasing his features.

He continued to flip through a worn, heavy book. The pages yellowed and torn.

"Oh please..." he flipped through the book at a faster pace, searching for a certain page.

"Here." Oliver traced the words with his finger as he read what had been written thousands of years ago.

"Worlds colliding? Balance broken? What does this mean?" Oliver was confused and was slightly panicking. He continued reading the page, in search of anything helpful.

"You must bridge the gap between the two worlds....?" the Brit muttered aloud, the sentence echoing in his mind.

Oliver slammed the book shut, causing a cloud of dust to erupt around him. He unconsciously carried the book with him upstairs as he left his damp, dull basement.

Suddenly he could hear the same voice from earlier, louder than before.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds._

The strange voice and eerie tone made him shudder and his baby blue eyes widen.

_Bridge the gap! You must bridge the gap between the two worlds!_

The echoes turned to screams, screams that Oliver could not ignore.

Stumbling blindly down the hallway, trying to block out the painful noise ringing in his head, Oliver came face to face with the large mirror he had hanging in his walkway, and the screams vanished instantly.

"Huh?" he stood puzzled, studying his reflection in the mirror. Nothing had changed from this morning when he had seen himself.

Suddenly a force pulled him into the mirror, a scream escaping the Brit's lips, before everything went dark.

* * *

Allen and Matt both had a bad feeling, though neither understood why.

"Hey bro?" Matt entered his brother's kitchen. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear wh-" Allen was interrupted.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds._

"What the hell?" the American jumped, shocked and confused.

"I'm guessing you just did." Matt replied before moving closer along the wall, closer towards the mirror that had been placed there.

"When did you mirror start emitting heat?" the Canadian asked, his violet eyes furrowed.

"Wait what?" Allen wondered stepping beside his brother. The whispery voices in the back of his head vanished.

"The voices just st-!" Matt was mid sentence when he was pulled into the mirror, Allen seconds behind him. The two letting out shouts and grunts in surprise, before everything went black.

* * *

Flávio had been rearranging the furniture in the lounge room of his and Luciano's shared house, when he heard the strange voice.

_Bridge the gap._

"I think I had too much to drink last night. I'm hearing things." Flávio muttered, a smile on his face as he began to move the large mirror.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds!_

Flávio cringed at the loud tone, wanting to cover his ears but not wanting to drop the mirror.

Without even realising it, the surface of the mirror had changed and he was pulled through, only able to scream his brother's name.

"Luciano!" Flávio's cry echoed around the house, instantly alerting Luciano. The Italian knew something had happened to his brother, Flávio never called him Luciano unless he was in serious shit.

Luciano ran down the stairs and into the lounge room. He felt a sudden pounding in his head and could hear a voice.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds._

The Italian ignored the whispers in his mind, searching the room for his brother. Nothing. The only difference was that the mirror was shattered and lying against the wall.

Approaching the mirror cautiously, Luciano felt and heard the voices grow louder, until they were practically screaming in his mind.

"Stop it!" he yelled irritated. The voices soon disappearing once he got closer to the mirror.

Luciano glared at the cracked glass, his reflection being slightly distorted.

Before he knew it, Luciano was pulled through the surface of the mirror, a yelp escaping him, before he knew no more.

* * *

Francois, Andrés and Gillen were sitting in a shady part of a random bar they had stumbled upon. The trio bonded over the depression all three had, and found drinking as the best way to ignore it.

"My heads a little messed up, but I just heard a voice." Francois muttered, the Prussian and Spaniard glancing up at him.

"A voice?" Gillen asked a little plainly.

"Oui." the Frenchman replied before he heard it again, all three hearing it perfectly.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds._

"The voice again." Francois explained.

"I heard it this time. It feels as if it's calling me." Andrés stated, his face cold as ice.

"Ja I feel a pull. As the voice gets louder, so does the pull." Gillen responded.

All three exchanged a look before standing and heading to the male's bathrooms.

The voices screaming in their minds as they entered the room, abruptly stopping when the three stood in front of the dimly lit mirror.

"There's no more voices, no more tug." Andrés murmured, looking at his two friends.

"I can't-" Francois was cut off mid sentence as he was pulled forward, as were Gillen and Andrés, all three being pulled into the mirror. Nothing more than a few grunts of surprise being heard.

* * *

Lutz had been lounging around with Kuro, relaxing and doing what two perverts loved best.

"I'm going to get another drink." Kuro called, placing down the manga he had been reading and walking into the German's kitchen.

As he searched through the fridge he thought he heard something from the lounge room.

Grabbing what he needed, Kuro turned and walked back into the room he came from.

"Huh? Lutz?" he called confused as to where the lazy German had vanished to. Suddenly a voice echoed through his head.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds._

Kuro was more than a little bemused. Placing his drink down, he noticed the screen of his mirror shimmering slightly.

He quickly approached the mirror, only finding his reflection.

"What the-" Kuro started but never got to finish his sentence as he was dragged through the screen, letting out a gasp, before he knew nothing more.

* * *

Viktor gave a sigh as he filled out yet another boring piece of paperwork, the Chinese man at his side annoying him to no end.

"Vicky~ I'm borreeeed." Xiao was stoned like normal, his bloody red eyes wider than they should've been.

"Xiao go away." the Russian stated, not even bothering to look up at the Asian.

"But..." Xiao seemed to have lost interest, focused on something entirely different.

"Yes voice I'll help!" the strange exclamation gained Viktor's attention.

The Russian watched as Xiao approached the mirror that hung in his office, humming an out of tune song.

Victor saw no problem and was about to continue with his paperwork but Xiao's loud shriek made him jump up. He saw the Chinese man get pulled through the mirror, storming over to it.

_You must bridge the gap between the two worlds._

"What?" Viktor asked before he too was pulled through the screen, everything going dark for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an ongoing Hetalia fanfic of mine that I’m only now uploading to A03.  
> This is also on Wattpad and FanFiction.Net so if you want to read ahead I’m up to chapter 23 there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
